A Niley Story
by Niley4evaLove
Summary: This is My Niley Story. You can also find it on /Niley4evaLove. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1  The First Encounter

_A Niley Story - Episode 1 - First Encounter_

**So this is the first past. Personally i find it a little boring but anyway. They get better. **

_At Miley's House_

Emily: So Miley are you ready for the Elizabeth Glaser Paediatric AIDS Foundation Benefit tonight?

Miley: Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it, you?

Emily: Can't wait!

Billy: (Shouts upstairs) Girls start getting ready the limo will be here in a hour and a bit!Miley: C'mon Em we best get ready quick!Billy: (Shouts) Girls you ready.

Miley and Emily: (Walk downstairs) Yeah!

Billy: Good cos' the limos outside!

_Meanwhile with the Jonas Brothers_

Nick: So do you think that I will get to meet Miley Cyrus tonight?

Joe: (Sighs) Not this again! How long has this quest of yours been going on for now!

Nick: Erm. About 6 months.

Kevin: Oh God!

Nick: Hey!

_At the benefit_

_Miley, Emily and Billy walk in_

Joe: Well looks like your quest is over? (Mumbles) Finally.

Nick: Huh?

Joe: Turn around!

Nick: (Turns around) Oh no! What am I gonna say?

Miley and Emily walk over

Nick: Hey I'm Nick Jonas. (Goes to shake her hand)

Miley: I'm Miley but I don't do handshakes, I do hugs. (Hugs him) (Blurts out) I hate your shirt.

Emily: (Gasps and elbows her) Miley!

Miley: I am so sorry.

Nick: (Laughs) Hey, don't worry.

Later that night

Nick: Hey, me and my brothers are going out to dinner and I was wondering if you would like to come?

Miley: Erm, yeah sure. (Looks over towards Emily)

Nick: Bring Emily!

Miley: (Smiles) Thanks

_At Dinner_

Nick: (Sits down and pats the seat next to him) Miley.

Miley: (Sits down)

Nick: So do you want to know something?

Miley: Sure

Nick: I was actually on a quest to meet you!

Miley: (Smiles) Really that's sweet.

Nick: You don't think it's weird.

Miley: No I think it's really sweet. That someone would do that!

Nick: Yeah, look Miley I really like you.

Miley: (Smiles) I really like you too.

Nick: (Smiles back)

_With the others_

Joe: Well Nick looks happy. He's actually smiling.

Emily: And Miley has a really big crush on Nick. But do not tell her that a told you that!

Kevin: Don't worry Nick has a big crush on her too.

_After Dinner_

Nick: (Calls Miley) Hey

Miley: (Smiles at the sound of his voice) Hey, you ok?

Nick: (Smiles) Yeah, you?

Miley: Yeah tar.

Nick: So what you doing?

Miley: Nothing much, just sitting on my bed, you?

Nick: Same.

Miley: So erm I really am sorry about before and all that. I guess I was just a little nervous.

Nick: Hey don't worry about it.

Miley: But …

Nick: Honestly don't worry. So… erm what are your beliefs?

Miley: I'm hard-core Christian.

Nick: That's what we call ourselves in our family.

Miley: Really (Smiles and thinks *is this a sign*)

They talked till four in the morning and that was it Miley was smitten. The next day.

Emily: Hey Miles.

Miley: (Smiles) Hey

Emily: You look happy.

Miley: (Smiles again) I'm very happy.

Emily: I'm guessing this is about Nick.

Miley: (Smiles at the sound of his name and walks off)

Emily: Boy she's so in love. (Laughs to herself and walks off to rehearsal)

_Sorry for skipping but I really don't want to go through a month of phone calls. So a few weeks past and Nick and Miley talked everyday. Nick lived on the East Coast but would fly to L.A for interviews and Miley would see him then. Miley lived in L.A and would see him when in New York._

_One night on the phone_

Nick: You will never guess what is happening in a week!

Miley: What?

Nick: We're moving.

Miley: Really. Where to?

Nick: L.A.

Miley: (Exited) Really. Where about?

Nick: Aha. Well that's a surprise?

Miley: Aww, come on, tell me please!

Nick: Sorry Mi, but I want this to be a surprise for you!

Miley: Fine. (Yawns) I suppose I better be getting to bed. Night Nick.

Nick: Night Mi. Sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 New House New Beginning

A Niley Story - Episode 2 - New House. New Beginning.

With the Jonas Brothers in the car.

Joe: I can't believe we are moving to L.A.

Nick: I know. I can't wait to see Miley's face when she sees that we are her next door neighbour.

Kevin: So … now you live in L.A. are you going to ask her to be you girlfriend?

Nick: Yeah hopefully. (Smiles to herself)

Joe: Aww hopefully she will be your first kiss.

Nick: (Blushes) Yeah.

Kevin Snr (Paul): Well boys … we're here.

Kevin: Wow this is amazing.

Nick: Wow

Denise: Well we have 2hrs to get everything sorted the Cyrus' are coming over for Miley's surprise. So guys don't let her see you! Which means stay in the house! Understand!

Boys: Yes Mom!

2hrs later

Billy Ray: Miley, Brandi, Noah, Trace, Braison, Chris you guys ready.

Tish: Yeah c'mon guys we're going to be late.

Billy Ray: Very late at this rate. Hey that rhymes.

Tish: Oh god. Don't do that at the Jonas' please. I'm begging you.

Miley: Ready. Where are we going?

Billy Ray: You'll see.

At the Jonas'

Paul: Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie. You guys ready.

Nick: (Comes up behind him) I've always been ready.

Paul: (Jumps) Gosh you scared me!

Nick: Sorry.

Denise: Where are the others? (Shouts) Boys NOW!

Joe: (Shouts back) We're coming.

Door bell rings

Denise: Right guys sit down. (Opens the door) Hey Tish.

Tish: Hey Denise. (Hugs her)

Denise: Come on in. So how have you been doing?

Tish: I've been fine thanks, you?

Denise: Very well.

Miley: How do you two know each other?

Denise: Oh we used to go to school together.

Tish: Yes but that was many years ago.

Denise: Yes. Well do come in and meet my boys. Miley I believe you know them.

Miley: Really.

Nick: (Walks out of the living room) Yeah really.

Miley: (Smiles) OMG

Nick: (Smiles back) Hey. Now do I not get a hug?Miley: Of course you get a hug. (Hugs him)

Denise: I'm glad they have found each other.

Tish: Yeah me to. I think they will be going out in no time. (Smiles)

Denise: (Giggles) Yeah. Well should we introduce you to the family!

Tish: Yeah sure.

Denise: Well this is Nick, Joe, Kevin, Frankie and this is my husband Paul.

Tish: Well this is my family. This is Billy my husband and we have 3 children together Miley, Braison and Noah. I have two children from my previous marriage Trace and Brandi. And Billy has a son from his previous marriage called Chris Cody. Chris lives with his mom in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. However we thought it might be nice to have the whole family here to welcome you.

Denise: Nice to meet you all.

Billy Ray: You too Mrs Jonas.

Denise: Well shall we sit down.

Sit down around the table.

Denise: So tonight we are having my homemade chicken soup, then curry, then chocolate cake. Sound good?

Everyone: Yeah.

Denise: Joseph could you come help me please? (Looks at Joe) Thank you.

Paul: So how old are you guys?

Billy Ray: Well Trace is 19, Brandi is 17, Chris and Miley are 15, Braison is 12 and Noah is 8.

Paul: Well my boys are Kevin 21, Joe 18, Nick 15 and Frankie 8.

Denise: Right here you go.

Nick: Thanks Mom.

Denise: Your welcome Nicholas.

After Dinner

Denise: Kevin could you please help your farther tidy up?

Kevin: Sure Mom.

Mrs Jonas: Thank you. We will be in the living room. Sit down guys and we will have a chat and get to know each other.

Find out what that chat about in A Niley Story - Episode 3 - Getting To Know.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know

In the living room.

Denise, Paul, Tish and Billy sit on one couch.

Mrs Jonas: Sit down guys.

Joe, Kevin, Brandi and Trace sit down. Chris, Noah and Frankie sit on the last three seater leaving only an arm chair for Nick and Miley.

Nick: Looks like it's me and you on that chair.

Miley: No its alright I will just sit on the floor.

Nick: No. (Sits down and pulls Miley down too) You can sit on my lap.

Miley: Oh erm okay.

Nick: (Quietly) I like it like this. (Smiles at Miley)

Miley: (Blushes and Smiles back) Yeah me too.

Denise: (Looks at them then at Tish and Smiles) So Miley what are you up to at the moment?

Miley: We finished filming Season 1 of Hannah Montana last week so I was on a break, but as the tour is coming up soon; we have to get Season 2 filmed so filming resumes tomorrow.

Denise: Oh well that's good.

Tish: What have you boys been up to?

Joe and Kev: (Look at Nick)

Nick: Well not much really I have been working on broadway, we then did our schools tour and that's it really.

Billy: Do you guys have a record label?

Nick: Erm no we were dropped!

Billy: Well have you boys got a CD, I think Hollywood Records would be very interested in you.

Paul: Really!

Billy: Seriously!

Paul: Joseph go get the copy of Nick's solo album and It's About Time.

Nick: This is great!

Miley: Yeah!

Nick: Hey can I talk to you for a minute please?

Miley: Sure!

Nick: Hey mom, may we be excused for a minute?

Denise: Sure Nicholas.

With Nick and Miley.

Nick: (Leads her to his room)

Miley: So what was it you wanted to talk about?

Nick: (Gets Nervous) Erm well I was … erm thinking that well maybe…

Miley: Come on Nick you know that you can tell me anything. (Comforting Smile)

Nick: (Takes a deep breath) Well I was thinking now I live in LA would you consider being my girlfriend?

Miley: (smiles) I would love too.

Nick: (Smiles back) Thank you. (Leans in)

Miley: (Nervous as she has never kissed anyone before but leans in to)

Nick: (Kisses her)

Miley: (Kisses Back)

Nick: (Pulls away and smiles) Wow.

Miley: (Smiles back) Yeah Wow.

Nick: Should we go back downstairs?

Miley: Yeah lets go.

Nick: (Takes her hand and leads her back downstairs)

Nick and Miley walk into the living room hand in hand.

Tish: (Looks at them, then at Denise and Smiles)

Denise: You guys okay?

Nick: Yeah fine. (Leads Miley back to the chair and sits down)

Miley: (Sits on his lap)

Denise: Something going on that you want to tell us about?

Nick: Erm well. (looks at Miley)

Miley: (Smiles) we're going out now.

Tish: Really

Miley: Yeah.

Denise: I'm so happy.

Tish: Me too.

Denise. I am so happy you have found each other.

Miley: Me too. (Looks at Nick) I'm happy I've found Nick.

Nick: (Looks at her and smiles) I'm happy I've found you too. (Kisses her cheek)

Tish: Well we better be heading home. Miley you have to go to set tomorrow.

Miley: Oh yeah. (Thinks) Hey Mom?

Tish: Yeah Mi.

Miley: Do you think Nick and his family could come and watch us film?

Tish: Of course.

Miley: Mrs Jonas, would you and your family like to come and watch me film tomorrow?

Denise: We would love too.

Miley: Well the limo arrives at 8. I hope that is ok it's just a have to be on set by 9.

Denise: No non that's fine.

Miley: Okay good. (Smiles at Nick)

Nick: (Smiles back)

Billy: Well come on guys. Thank you for the lovely meal.

Paul: You're welcome.

Cyrus family walk home.

Miley: Well I will see you tomorrow Nick.

Nick: Yeah. (Leans in)

Miley: (Kisses him)

Nick: (Pulls away but leaves his forehead on hers and looks in her eyes)

Miley: (Heart starts racing)

Nick: Goodnight Mi. Sweet Dreams.

Miley: (Smiles) Good night. (Walks over to hers smiling.)

Hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4 On Set

A Niley Story – Episode 4 – On Set

The next morning

Miley: Hey dad, I'm gonna go knock for the Jonas's!

Billy: Okay Bud.

Miley: (Rings Jonas's doorbell)

Nick: (Answers the door) Hey (Hugs Her)

Miley: (hugs back) Hey

Nick: So you all ready?

Miley: Yep, your family ready?

Nick: Yeah.

Miley: Good cos' the limos here.

Nick: I'll go get my family

Miley: Meet you in the limo.

Nick: Alright. (Gives her a quick kiss)

Miley: (Walks away smiling)

Billy: Smiley come on get it in. You too boys.

In the limo

Miley: So this episode is called 'I Want You To Want Me … To Go To Florida' and it has a special guest star Selena in it.

Nick: (Wide Eyes) Selena Gomez.

Miley: (Looks at him) … Yeah

Jonas Brothers: (Look at each other)

Miley: You guys okay?

Nick: … Erm yeah… don't worry about it.

Miley: … Okay

Billy: Right guys were here.

Miley: Right let's get this done.

Emily: (Shouts) Miley (Runs over to her)

Miley: Hey Em (Hugs her) you remember the Jonas Brothers right!

Emily: Yeah.

Miley: Nick come here please.

Nick: Yeah Sweetheart.

Emily: Wait Sweetheart … does that mean … (Starts happy dancing and squealing)

Miley: (Laughs then looks at Nick) Yeah it does.

Emily: I am so happy for you.

Miley: (Smiles) thanks. Is Selena here yet?

Emily: Yeah, she just arrived.

Miley: I better go greet her. Nick do you wanna come?

Nick: Erm I will be there in a min. I'll just wait for my brothers.

Miley: Oh erm okay. (Turns to Em) Come on.

With Nick

Nick: Kev. What are we gonna do I know Lena is going to start something I can tell.

Kevin: Don't worry. We'll sort it out.

Joe: Yeah, plus Miley knows that you like her not anyone else.

Nick: I sure hope you two are right.

Joe: When am I ever wrong?

Nick: All the time.

Joe: Hey!

Nick: What?

Kevin: It's true!

Joe: Thanks guys, I can feel the love.

Nick: Concentrate. This has to go well. I can't have Lena breaking us up we have only been together one day. … And … I feel like I love her.

Kevin: Oh boy… Well it's looks like true love. I think she's the one for you.

Joe: Yeah, but please don't fall too hard too fast.

Nick: I won't … now come on before Miley says something which makes Selena think of a plan.

Meanwhile with Miley

Miley: Hey Selena.

Selena: Hey your Miley Cyrus right?

Miley: Yeah.

Selena: Cool and by the way you can call me Lena.

Miley: Okay cool. You can call me Mi or Miles. And this is Emily

Emily: Yeah but call me Em.

Selena: Okay Em. Mi when do we start filming?

Miley: In about 10 minutes. And Em and I are up first so I need to go get my wig on and my make up done. See you in 10.

Selena: Okay cya.

Miley: (Walking towards her dressing room)

Nick: Hey Mi

Miley: (Looks up) Yeah.

Nick: You okay?

Miley: (Fake Smiles) yeah what is it you wanted?

Nick: (Doesn't believe her) Erm … okay. Yeah, where's Selena?

Miley: (Curious) Why?

Nick: She's an erm old friend. My brothers and I … just wanted to erm yano say … hi.

Miley: (Confused and not convinced) Yeah K. Well she's in her dressing room.

Nick: Thanks Mi.

Miley: Yeah Sure.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Start Anything

A Niley Story - Episode 5 - Don't Start Anything.

Nick: Something is wrong. I can tell?

Joe: How?

Nick: By her voice and how she answered me!

Kevin: Well lets go see Lena and then you can go see what's wrong with Miley.

Nick: Yeah at this precise moment Selena is more important than Miley.

Miley: (Was standing around the corner listening) (Her heart breaks and she starts crying) (Whispers) So he's cheating on me and we've only been going out for a day.

Emily: Mi what's wrong?

Miley: (Wipes her tears) Nothing.

Emily: (Looks at her)

Miley: Honestly Nothing. Lets just get this episode over and done with.

Emily: (Confused) Okay…

Kenny: Miley, Emily places. We are going to do the scene were Miley and Lilly walk through the school doors and action.

Meanwhile

Nick: (Knocks on a door)

Selena: (Opens the door) Nicky! (Jumps on him)

Nick: Get off of me. And don't call me Nicky!

Selena (Pouts) Why not?

Nick: Because I have a girlfriend.

Selena: Yeah, but you know you still love me.

Nick: FYI, I never loved you, I never even kissed you.

Selena: Oh come on Nicky.

Nick: No! I'm with Miley and I love her.

Selena: (Sighs) Oh okay! (Fake smiles) Friends?

Nick: Erm yeah sure friends.

Selena: Good. (Thinks *You will be mine again*)

Back on Set

Miley S: I cannot wait too get too Florida to show that two faced tone deaf toad who's boss.

Lilly: Yeah but you have to were something amazing Mikayla always looks incredible.

Miley S: (Looks at her)

Lilly: For a two faced tone deaf toad. (Grins big)

Miley S: (Glares at her)

Kenny: Amazing girls! Cut! Billy Jason you next on the porch.

With Miley and Emily

Selena: Hey well done that was amazing.

Miley: Thanks Lena.

Selena: (Sees Nick coming out of the corner of her eye) Hey, do you want to meet my boyfriend?

Emily: Sure.

Selena: Okay one sec. (Walks off) Nick?

Nick: Yeah Lena.

Selena: Miley, wants you?

Nick: Okay thanks.

Selena: Come on I'll take you. (Walks back to Miley and Emily) Here ya go.

Miley: (Shouts) What? (Back to normal) Nick?

Nick: Yeah!

Miley: I can't believe you!

Nick: Okay! What have I done?

Miley: You know exactly what you have done?

Nick: Huh? Selena just come and said you want to talk to me.

Miley: Don't Lie

Nick: I'm not!

Miley: Yes you are, your cheating on me!

Nick: What? That's ridiculous! I would never do that to you.

Miley: Well, evidently you have, with Selena!

Nick: (Looks at Selena)

Selena: (Smiles innocently)

Nick: (Angry) Don't you smile at me! What did you say?

Selena: Nothing.

Nick: I can see right through that act Selena.

Selena: Honestly nothing.

Miley: She didn't have to tell me she was your girlfriend! I already knew!

Nick: How could you possible know that when we're not even dating! You're my girlfriend!

Miley: You said to your brothers before and these were your exact words 'Yeah at this precise moment Selena is more important than Miley' that's not something you would say about your girlfriend. Obviously you wanted to go see Selena so we wouldn't talk about our boyfriends or something as we would find out. No wonder you were so jumpy when I said Selena was guest starring. Well guess what … WERE OVER! (Runs off crying)

Emily: Well done Nick. (Runs off after Miley)

Selena: (Clapped) Bravo you did that perfectly.

Nick: You set me up.

Selena: (Smiles)

Nick: Don't smile at me! I'm going to get my girlfriend back.

Selena: Why bother? She isn't gonna want you back!

Nick: (Ignores her and goes to find Miley)

**Awful I know! And I am soooo sorry for not updating I have just been concentrating so hard on Before The Storm that I have neglected this story. Sorry. I hate this one, but anyway. Hours to write, but seconds to review. **


End file.
